Ricardo Tejedo
) |familiares = Eduardo Tejedo (padre) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right|Una entrevista a Ricardo Tejedo en CNN Ricardo Tejedo (México, D.F; 26 de diciembre de 1972) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Ha doblado a varios personajes tales como Roberto Sedinho, Richard Tex Tex, Bruce Harper y Andy Johnson en Supercampeones, Lupin III en el anime del mismo nombre, Doraemon en el anime del mismo nombre, Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J, Jack Shephard en Lost, Mike Delfino en Esposas Desesperadas, y varios personajes más en películas de Disney. Es la voz recurrente de Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp y Ben Stiller. Filmografía Películas Johnny Depp: *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) - Jack Sparrow *El Turista (2010) - Frank *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Sombrero Loco *Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) - Sweeney Todd *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) - Jack Sparrow *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) - Jack Sparrow *Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) - Sir James Matthew Barrie *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) - Jack Sparrow *Érase una vez en México (2003) - Sands *Chocolate (2000) - Roux *¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) - Gilbert Grape Brad Pitt: *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Benjamin Button (Doblaje original / Redoblaje) *Ocean's thirteen (2007) - Rusty Ryan *El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) - Jesse James *Ocean's Twelve (2004) - Rusty Ryan *Troya (2004) - Achilles *Todo al descubierto (2002) - Brad/Himself *Ocean's Eleven (2001) - Rusty Ryan *Siete años en el Tibet (1997) - Heinrich Harrer *Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Michael Sullivan (Doblaje original) *12 monos (1995) - Jeffrey Goines *Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Louis de Pointe du Lac (Doblaje original) *Kalifornia (1993) - Early Grayce Ben Stiller: *La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Focker (2010) - Gaylord "Greg" Fornica *Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman (2009) - Él mismo *Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) - Larry Daley *Reyes del Rock (2007) - Dependiente de la tienda *La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) - Eddie Cantrow *Escuela para idiotas (2006) - Lonnie *Una noche en el museo (2006) - Larry Daley *Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) - Gaylord "Greg" Fornica *Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) - Chas Tenenbaum *La familia de mi novia (2000) - Gaylord "Greg" Fornica Alan Cumming: *Los Pitufos (2011) - Pitufo valiente (Segundo trailer) *El hijo de la máscara (2004) - Loki *Garfield: La película (2004) - Persnikitty *Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) - Fegan Floop *Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) - Fegan Floop *Spy Kids (2001) - Fegan Floop Jude Law: *Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Dr. John Watson *Violación de domicilio (2006) - John Francis *Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (2004) - Capìtan Sky (redoblaje) *El aviador (2004) - Errol Flyn Robert Downey Jr.: *Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Sherlock Holmes (trailers promocionales) *Iron Man (2008) - Tony Stark (trailers promocionales) *Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) - Dr. Kozak *Sopa de jabón (1991) - David Seton Barnes Joaquin Phoenix: *Brigada 49 (2004) - Jack Morrison *La aldea (2004) - Lucius Hunt *Señales (2002) - Merrill Hess *8 mm (1999) - Max California Clark Gregg: *Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Nat Jones *Thor (2011) - Ag. Phil Coulson *Iron Man 2 (2010) - Ag. Phil Coulson *Iron Man (2008) - Ag. Phil Coulson Eric Bana: *Star Trek (2009) - Nero *Munich (2005) - Avner *Hulk (2003) - Bruce Banner Jet Li: *El reino prohibido (2008) - Rey mono/Monje *Asesino solitario (2007) - Rogue *Arma mortal 4 (1998) - Wah Sing Ku Bill Barretta: *Studio DC: Almost Live (2008) - Pepe *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Toto *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Pepe Owen Wilson: *Los rompebodas (2005) - John Beckwith *La trampa (2004) - Jack Ryan *Starsky y Hutch (2004) - Ken Hutchinson Vince Vaughn *El dilema (2011) - Ronny Valentine *El hermano de Santa (2007) - Fred Claus Ewan McGregor *Una pareja dispareja (2010) - Phillip Morris *La isla (2005) - Lincoln Six Echo / Tom Lincoln Jason Patric: *Los perdedores (2010) - Max *La decisión más difícil (2009) - Brian Fitzgerald Eric Dane: *Día de los enamorados (2010) - Sean Jackson *Marley y yo (2008) - Sebastian David Cross: *Alvin y las ardillas 2 - Ian Hawke (2009) *Alvin y las ardillas - Ian Hawke (2007) Will Ferrell: *La tierra de los perdidos (2009) - Dr.Rick Marshall *Elf - Buddy (2003) Matt Dillon: *Old Dogs (2008) - Barry *Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) - Trip Murphy John Hannah: *La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) - Jonathan Carnahan *Cuatro bodas y un funeral (1994) - Matthew Rufus Sewell: *El Ilusionista (2006) - Principe Leopold *La hija de la luz (2000) - Eric Stark Adam Garcia: *Confesiones de una típica adolescente - Stu Wolf (2004) *Coyote Ugly - Kevin O´Donell (2000) Ioan Gruffudd: *Rey Arturo (2004) - Lancelot *102 dálmatas (2000) - Kevin Andy Serkis: *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) - Gollum / Smeagol *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) - Gollum Patrick Dempsey: ' *No me olvides (2002) - Andrew Hennings *Scream 3 (2000) - Det. Mark Kincaid 'Shawn Wayans: *Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Ray Wilkins *Scary Movie (2000) - Ray Wilkins Zach Galligan: *Gremlins 2 (1990) - Billy Peltzer *Gremlins (1984) - Billy Peltzer (Doblaje original / Redoblaje) Otros: *Ratchet (Robert Foxworth) - Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Azazel (Jason Flemyng) - X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Voces adicionales - Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *Danny (Adam Sandler) - Una esposa de mentira (2011) *Darryl (Jamie Foxx) - Todo un parto (2010) *Tio Charlie - Karate Kid (2010) (2010) *Luke (Robert Sheehan) - Cherrybomb (2009) *Nikolaj Lie Kaas (Asesino ) - Angeles y Demonios (2009) *Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker) - Rápidos y furiosos (2009) *Harvey Dent/Dos Caras (Aaron Eckhart) - Batman: El Caballero de la Noche (2008) *Fred Claus (Vince Vaughn) - El hermano de Santa (2008) *Daniel (Matthew Macfadyen) - Muerte en un funeral (2008) *Buddy (Tom Everett Scott) - Snow Buddies: Cachorros en la nieve (2008) *Damien Cockburn (Steve Coogan) - Una guerra de película (2008) *Príncipe Nuada - Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) *Racer X/Rex Racer (Matthew Fox) - Meteoro, la película (2008) *Secundus (Rupert Everett) - Stardust: el misterio de la estrella (2007) *Robert Nunally (Billy Burke) - Un crimen perfecto (2007) *Hombre del clima en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Sr. Smith (Dane Cook) - Mr. Brooks (2007) *Chip Sanders (Jason Bateman) - El ex (2006) *Dr. Alexander Denny (Adam Goldberg) - Deja Vu (2006) *Richard White (James Marsden) - Superman regresa (2006) *Jack Rippner (Cillian Murphy) - Vuelo nocturno (2005) *Mercenario 1 - La ciudad del pecado (2005) *John McDermot (Michael Weaver) - El juego que hizo historia (2005) *Kyle (Michael Rosenbaum) - La marca de la bestia (2005) *Andolini - Casanova (2005) *Ronnie - Terror en Amityville (2005) *Carson (Peter Sarsgaard) - Plan de vuelo (2005) *Sergei Karpovich (Robert Carlyle) Tráfico humano (2005) *John Jamesonen - El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Jinete en Océano de fuego (2004) *Pele - Vida acuática (2004) *Slannen (Aidan McArdle) - Ella está encantada (2004) *Inspector Fix (Ewen Bremner) - La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *Peter Pevensie adulto (Noah Huntley) - Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2004) *Juan Seguin en El álamo (2004) *Andrew Jacoby (Callum Blue) - El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) *Tabitha (Marny Eng)/Gollum - Scary Movie 3 (2003) *Doctor - Lizzie McGuire: Estrella Pop (2003) *Brick - Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) *Tuki - George de la selva 2 (2003) *Igor Barkov (Damien Luvara) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) *Dorian Gray (Stuart Townsend) - La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) *Edmond Dantes (James Caviezel) - El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) *Milton (Jason Schwartzman) - Simone (2002) *Ernesto Julio - Frío de perros (2002) *Otis (Edouard Baer) - Asterix & Obelix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) *Nino Quincampoix (Mathieu Kassovitz) - Amélie (2001) *Steve Edison (Matthew McConaughey) - Experta en bodas (2001) *Chris 'Izzy' Cole (Mark Wahlberg) - Rock Star (2001) *Heladero malvado - La revancha de Max (2001) *Vecino del Sr.Robutusen (Patrick Richwood) - El diario de la princesa (2001) *Perico - Scary Movie 2 (2001) *Toby (Jerome Ehlers) - The Wilde Girls (2001) *Gooz Wood (Michael Shannon) - Pearl Harbor (2001) *Doctor - Todopoderoso (2000) *David Allen Griffin (Keanu Reeves) - El observador *Benny (Rino Romano) - Halloweentown (1998) *Scott (David Spade) - El loco superdotado (1998) (Doblaje original) *Michael McDonaldv (Jared Leto) en Leyenda urbana (1998) *Pratt (Barry Pepper) - Enemigo público (1998) *Dr. Steven Cale (Eric Stoltz) - Anaconda (1997) *Vincent Freeman (Ethan Hawke) - Gattaca (1997) *Yanko Gooral (Vincent Perez) - Traído por el mar (1997) *Dementor - El regalo prometido (1996) *Carl Bentley (David Alan Grier) - Jumanji (1995) *J.P. (Dermot Mulroney) - La asesina (1993) *Botones - Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) *Peter Morgan (Kiefer Sutherland) - Article 99 (1992) *Recepcionista - El Vengador del Futuro (1990) *Charles Lee Ray (Brad Dourif) (redoblaje) - Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) *Jareth, Rey de los Gnomos (David Bowie) - Laberinto (Redoblaje DVD) (1986) *Voces adicionales en Los Rebeldes (1983) *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz- Toto *Voces diversas en Las damas y el vagabundo *Gemelos Donelley (Kenneth Hodges) (John Hodges) y voces adicionales en Cuenta conmigo *Raymond Barnell (Woody Harrelson) en Golpe de suerte (2005) *Hotel para perros - Voces adicionales *jason y los argonautas(ailas) Series de TV Jason Priestley: *Brandon Walsh en Beverly Hills, 90210 *Charlie en Las travesuras de mi hermana Otros: *Jack Shephard en Lost (2005-2010) (Matthew Fox) *Mark Sloan en Grey's Anatomy (2005-) *Mike Delfino en Esposas Desesperadas (2004-presente) *Andy en De acuerdo con Jim *Matthew en Will & Grace *Tag / Eric en Amigos *Mani Kin en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place *Jaime Olsen en Luisa y Clark: Las Nuevas Aventuras de Superman (primera temporada) *James "Jimmy" Doherty en Emergencias urbanas *Scott en Spin City *Mitch Barnsworth en Los socios de la ley *Dr. Richard Kimble en El Fugitivo *Christopher en Los Soprano *Hunter en El closet de Verónica *Nathan Petrelli en Héroes *Kevin Burke en Tal para cual Anime *Máscara - Saber Marionette R *Mitsurugi Hangata - Saber Marionette J *Mitsurugi Hangata - Saber Marionette J Again *Mitsurugi Hangata - Saber Marionette J to X *Sylpheed de Basilisco - Saint Seiya: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) (2009) *Baron Alberto en Pokémon: El Desafío de Darkrai (2009) *Zabuza Momochi / Aldeano Clan Kaguya (ep. 126) en Naruto (2007-2010) *Skyler en Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) *Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J (1998) *Shigeru Aoba en Neon Genesis Evangelion (1997-1998) (Doblaje original) *Aramis Lupin III en Lupin III (1994-1999) *Roberto Sedinho / Richard Tex-Tex / David / Bruce Harper (adolescente) / Andy Johnson / Rigo / Octavio, el fotógrafo / Adriano Forgatiny (últimos capítulos) en Supercampeones *Toshiyuki Aoshima en Oh my Goddess! *Pistolero en Gunsmith Cats *Narración en Las Aventuras de las Mini Diosas *Ichiro Onno en Sailor Moon *Doraemon en Doraemon *Kenjuo en Ranma ½ *Pintor hechicero en Inuyasha *Shigeru Aoba en Neon Genesis Evangelion *Masaki en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *General Japonés en Virgin Fleet *Líder de la banda de Comadreja (ep. 37) / Ganju Shiba (2da voz) en Bleach Series animadas *Jason Phillips Macendale en Spider-Man *C-3PO en Star Wars: Droides (doblaje original) *Capitán Planeta (algunos capitulos) - El capitán Planeta y los planetarios *Electro en Spider-Man *Agente Ford del FBI en Spider-Man *Rick Jones en Hulk: El Hombre Increíble *Bruce Banner en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Titiritero en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Edgar Rice Burroughs en La Leyenda de Tarzán *Narración en La Leyenda de Tarzán *Payaso en Las Tres Mellizas *Hombre del público en El Cabezón *Franela y Ronquido en Captain Zeed y la Zona Zeta *Russel en Gormiti *Rufus en Kim Possible *Dr. Hamsterviel en Lilo & Stitch *Terry Fitzgerald en Spawn *Argo en Hércules *Rey Arturo en El Rey Arturo *Poochini en Poochini *Piloto de avión en Tres amigos y Jerry *Dingo en Sonic Underground *Antoine en Sonic the Hedgehog *Lyle McCarhy en Los Simpson *Voces diversas en Futurama Películas de anime y OVAs *Baron Alberto - Pokémon: El Desafío de Darkrai (2009) *Mascara - Saber Marionette R Películas animadas Ben Stiller *Bernard, el guía del museo - Megamente (2010) *Alex el León - Feliz Madagascar (2009) *Alex el León - Madagascar 2 (2008) *Alex el León - Madagascar (2005) Frank Welker *Fredie Jones - Scooby-Doo y los invasores alien (2000) *Fredie Jones - Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja (1999) *Fredie Jones - Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies (1998) Rupert Everett *Principe Encantador - Shrek Tercero (2007) *Principe Encantador - Shrek 2 (2004) Jeff Bennet *Dr.Hamsterviel en Leroy y Stitch (2006) *Dr.Hamsterviel en La película de Stitch (2003) Phil Hendrie *Frida Cscada en Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) *Joe Cascada en Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) Otros papeles *Rango (Johnny Depp) en Rango (2011) *Metro Man (Brad Pitt) (trailer) en Megamente (2010) *Minions en Mi villano favorito (2010) *Comelibros en Toy Story 3 (2010) *Principe Encantador en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Gato con botas en El Gato con Botas (2009) *Beowulf en Beowulf (2007) *Walt en Futurama: el juego de Bender (2008) *Nudar en Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) *Twitchy, la ardilla) - Hoodwinked! (2005) *Harv en Cars (2006) *Gluglu/Cangrejo/Pájaros No hay en Buscando a Nemo (2003) *Lars en 101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres (2003) *Abogado en Los Increíbles (2004) *Larry el pato en Vacas Vaqueras (2004) *Bobby en Tarzán y Jane (2003) *Ardilla 2 en Tierra de Osos (2003) *Onus en El Planeta del Tesoro (2002) *Teniente de custodia en Lilo y Stitch (2002) *Edward en Peter Pan 2: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás (2002) *Tripulante en Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) *Needleman en Monsters, Inc (2001) *Gorila Mungo en Tarzán (1999) *Director de escena en Los Tres Mosqueteros *Molt en Bichos, una aventura en miniatura (1998) *Kovu en El rey león II: El reino de Simba (1998) *Mayordomo (redoblaje) en La vuelta al mundo de Alvin y las ardillas (1987) *Rey en La reina de nieve (1957) *Pluto en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros *Voces diversas en Bionicle 3: Red de sombras *Voces diversas en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón * Voces diversas en Kung Fu Panda 2 Telenovelas brasileñas Marcello Antony *Sergio en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) *Marco Antonio Magliano en Terra Nostra (1999) Videojuegos *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War *Soldado Sangheili en Halo 3 Dirección de doblaje * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra * Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo * El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres * El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey * Indiana Jones y los Cazadores del Arca Perdida (Redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y el Templo de la Perdición (Redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y la Última Cruzada (Redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal * Encantada * Rápidos y furiosos * Rápidos y furiosos 5in control * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días * Coraline y la puerta secreta * Hop: Rebelde sin pascua * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros * El Libro Magico * Bichos, una aventura en miniatura * Buscando a Nemo * Tarzán * Tarzán y Jane * La leyenda de Tarzán * Beverly Hills, 90210 * Vacas Vaqueras * Monsters, Inc. * La revancha de Max * Brigada 49 * Vida acuática * Coyote Ugly * Peter Pan 2: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás * Kim Possible * Érase una vez en México * El Álamo * De acuerdo con Jim * El gran truco (versión TV) * Four Christmases (versión Warner/New Line) * 007: Quantum of Solace * Ella está encantada * Inspector Gadget 2 * El diario de la princesa * El diario de la princesa 2 * Confesiones de una típica adolescente * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (1ª temporada) * Violación de domicilio * Lilo & Stitch (película) * Lilo y Stitch * Cars * El Planeta del Tesoro * Los tres mosqueteros * Spy Kids * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over * Supercampeones * Todopoderoso * Océano de fuego * La aldea * Atlantis: El imperio perdido * George de la selva 2 * Entrevista con el vampiro * Amélie * Terror en Amityville * El juego que hizo historia * Stardust: el misterio de la estrella * Un guardaespaldas escolar * La ciudad del pecado * La última escena * El luchador * Niñera a prueba de balas * Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop * Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero * Starsky & Hutch * Los Increíbles * Tierra de osos * El Rey León III * Súper escuela de héroes * Chicken Little * Sueños sobre hielo * Casanova * Cheetah girls 2 * Las Locuras del Emperador * Este cuerpo no es mío * Un papá con pocas pulgas * ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia * Vida salvaje * Leroy y Stitch * Hotel para perros * G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra * El gato con botas * Robin Hood (2010) * Mi villano favorito * Megamente * Megamente: El boton de la perdición * Rey Arturo * Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple * El Oso Yogi: La película * El guardián del zoológico Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores